The present invention relates in general to compression refrigerators and in particular to a refrigerator of the type including a compressor driven by an asynchronous electromotor arranged in a hermetically sealed housing and having its main field winding connectable and disconnectable to a power source by a periodically activated switch.
Conventional refrigerating device of the afore-described type has the disadvantage that the intermittently operating asynchronous motor has an excessive consumption of electrical energy.